Why Not?
by JadeAndBeckOrBade4Ever
Summary: There's a new girl at Hollywood Arts and every boy started to fall for her, but she rejects every boy. Why? Well she wouldn't tell anyone. The gang are going to find out why. I don't need an OC anymore.
1. Application

**Omg! I haven't updated anything in a long time! It's because I need ideas. I wanna do another story that I have in my head so it wont take me long to update. I need a girl Oc. If I pick your Oc I'll PM you the idea. Here's what I need:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Appearances: (Pick a celebrity that she's look like and she has to be a Disney or former Disney star and Nickelodeon or former Nickelodeon star.)**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talent(s):**

**Other(s):**

**Catchphrase (optional):**

**Example: **

**Mia Gold**

**Bubbly, ditzy, not the sharpest tool in the box, but very nice.**

**Caroline Sunshine**

**Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck, André, Robbie**

**Trina, Rex, Sinjin, Burf**

**Pink, Candy, Cake**

**Bitter, dark, **

**Singing, Dancing, Acting**

**Pet bunny, really strict about dating**

**"Huh?"**

* * *

**If you have any question PM me. Deadline is on 6:00 tomorrow.**


	2. The Result

**Here's the OC**

Name:Jubilee

Personality:Jubilee is often thoughtful,offering to help or share with others,she is very sweet because that is how she grew up to treat others,her attitude is rather peppy and energetic,very organized so she is a perfectionist,smart because she always comes up with a strategy when in trouble,loves to enjoy a child's company since she was an only child with no younger siblings,hayes a messy house so she'll be very cleanly because just one glance in her backpack you'll see organized school supplies by color,and overall she is polite with a soft voice but she can defend herself and get loud  
Appearance:Lulu Antariksa  
Friends:Tori,Andre,Robbie,Jade,Cat,and Beck  
Enemies:Rex,Trina,Sinjin(He's constantly questioning her)  
Likes:Avril Lavinge,Watching television and movies,hanging out,The Big Bang,cooking,and taking strolls around her neighborhood  
Dislikes:Perverts,sleeping,illegal things,terrible singing,disconnected wi-fi,competitiveness,and cursing  
Quote:"Why are you people so  
messy?!"  
Talents:Singing and playing piano and electric guitar  
Other:Has a mother named,Trish  
A fluffy white bunny named,Carrrots(but he doesn't really eat carrots)  
A dog named,Nectar(she loves to strol around with Jubilee)  
Her dad is strict of her dating.


	3. Jealous?

Robbie's Pov

We were at school and we were listening to Tori to how Trina tackled a record producer just to get a record deal.

Tori: Once again I had tp restrain Trina from tackling him again.

I'm not trying to be mean, but how come Tori always talks when we're together? I meanshe could let me talk too. Anyways a girl tapped my shoulder. She might be the prettiest girl I ever seen. Maybe Cat was 2nd. She had dark brown hair with light brown highlights and she was wearing a beanie.

Girl: Hi! Can you help me find Mr. Erwin Sikowitz's classroom?

Me: Sure I have that class too.

Girl: Tnx

I left with her to Sikowitz's classroon.

André's Pov

A girl tapped Robbie's shoulder. Man! She was gorgeous! Okay, not trying to be mean, but how come he ask Robbie and not me. Or Beck I mean she would of tapped Beck's shoulder then again Jade was there.

Girl: Hi! Can you help me find Mr. Erwin Sikowitz's classroom?

Robbie: Sure I have that class too.

Girl: Tnx

They walked away from us.

Me: Did you see that?

Beck: Yeah, a girl talked to Robbie.

Jade: Clearly, I don't know why she ask him.

Tori: Do you she likes him?

Cat: Ha ha! She doesn't like Robbie! That's crazy! Haha!

Me: Cat, are you jealous?

Cat: No!

She walked away furiously.

Tori: I think we should go to class.

We all walked to class.

Cat's Pov

Me: No!

I walked away furiously to Sikowitz's class. I was going to sit next to Robbie, but the new girl is sitting next to him so I sat behind him. The rest of my friends is here and the bell rang.

Sikowitz: Okay we have much to do, but first there's a new girl. New girl introduce your self.

New Girl: Hi! I'm Jubilee. I got here because I sing and I played piano and electric guitar.


	4. Author's Note

**Hi! Okay, I'm very sorry because I can't update. It's because I'm in the Philippines. I know I said I will update soon, but I don't have internet. I wrote this in the mall with free WiFi. So, like maybe in 3-4 weeks I'll be able to update. So... Yeah. **


End file.
